


¡Harry!

by ChrisJP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisJP/pseuds/ChrisJP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque sé que cada insulto en público es un "te amo" en secreto, que cada caída de mi escoba en pleno partido es un beso que su boca me dará en los camerinos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Harry!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Personajes, escenarios, objetos, creaturas fantásticas y demás 'cositas raras' pertenecientes al mundo HarryPotteriano, son (por lógica) propiedad de la mejor escritora de ficción del mundo, aka, J.K. Rowling.

-Bueno, ya sabe que espero ese ensayo para dentro de ocho días; y, si piensa venir sin él y con alguna excusa fantástica, ni se moleste en entrar a clase, Señor Potter.

Estaba iracundo, enojado, como tantas veces lo he estado con la sabandija de Snape, cuando me pone injustos trabajos extra. Pero, más lo estaba con Malfoy, ese grandísimo… Bah, no valía ni siquiera desgastarme en insultarlo. ¡Cómo lo odiaba! Todo había sido culpa suya, pero ¡Con lo que Snape se detendría a buscar evidencias que lo probaran! 

-Sí, señor. -Fue lo único que respondí, con los puños apretados.

-Bien, además de los siete puntos menos para Gryffindor, no hay nada nuevo. Pueden retirarse.

Cogí mi mochila, y salí a toda prisa de aquella inmunda mazmorra. Ni siquiera recogí mis plumas y mis pergaminos, supuse que Ron y Hermione me los darían en la Sala Común, no tenía ánimos de nada.

Mientras avanzaba por los interminables y olorosos pasillos escuchaba las burlas y las carcajadas provenientes de los Slytherins que se empeñaban en alzar la voz, para que yo los escuchara. Me sorprendió no escuchar la voz de Malfoy, que solía ser el que lideraba los abucheos en mi contra. Anduve por aquel laberinto de incontables pasillos y rellanos por poco más de cinco minutos, sin ir a parar a ningún lado en realidad…

Al comienzo pensé "me desvío un poco, solo para dejar que todos pasen, y después me voy yo también" sonaba simple, pero no sabía que hasta las paredes de las mazmorras cambiaban en este castillo. -¡¿Dónde rayos estoy?! ¡Joder! Lo único que quiero es irme a mi cuarto… ¿Se puede saber en dónde estoy?- pensaba todo el tiempo, inquieto…

Cuando ya no pude más, cuando me harté de luchar contra los malignos corredores que se reían -literalmente- de verme desesperado, me paré en seco y le di un puño a la pared, con todas mis fuerzas, con todo el rencor acumulado en esos diecisiete años de vida hacia Voldemort, Snape, Umbridge, todas aquellas personas a quienes odié, pero, sobretodo… a Malfoy.

TAAAH!!

Sonó. Sonó bastante fuerte, y al instante pensé que, a lo mejor, había sido una mala idea, que aparecería Snape detrás de algún pasadizo y me castigaría por "dañar los bienes de la institución", o qué se yo. Pero no apareció Snape, sino Malfoy. Ese jodido rubio al que quería despedazar y arrojar en migajitas desde la torre de Astronomía.

-Harry… -susurró, con sus brillantes ojos grises clavados en mí.

¡JODER! ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? ¿Por qué diablos siempre que me enojaba con él, que pensaba que Ron tenía razón y que no era más que una sabandija sin alma, se venía con esa mirada y me desarmaba completamente? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tenía que haberme enamorado de él?

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?-respondí, con los brazos cruzados, acentuando su apellido todo lo que pude.

El sonrió, se acercó a mí y me abrazó. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que abrazarme en un momento así? ¿Por qué me castigaba de aquella manera: obligándome a aspirar su colonia francesa, a sentir su piel sobre la mía, su respiración sobre mi hombro, sus manos en mi espalda? Me quedé como una estatua, ¿qué más podía hacer? Esos jodidos abrazos siempre me pillaban desprevenido. 

Sentí cómo levantaba un poco la cabeza, cómo un suspiro caía sobre mi cuello, al tiempo que Draco comenzaba a acariciarlo con su nariz.

-Sabes que lo siento, ¿verdad? Que yo no quería que eso pasara, ¿verdad? Que todo fue culpa de Snape…

Suspiré, tranquilo ya, porque pude volver a respirar (Draco se había separado de mí)

-Lo sé, -admití derrotado- …supongo.

Él me miró fijamente, con esa marea gris que yo podía tanto amar y repudiar a la vez. Lo odié tanto por mirarme así durante años. Se acercó de nuevo a mí, pero el rumor de unas voces que se acercaban lo separó de inmediato, tomó mi mano y dijo, halándome, "vámonos de aquí, no es seguro". ¿Y yo? ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Quejarme, irme, resistirme, decirle que qué le pasaba, que yo no iría con él a ningún lado? Podía hacerlo, solo que no quería. Ya sabía lo que venía, sabía lo que Draco planeaba hacer, pero no me resistí, no me opuse, nunca lo hice…

Me guío por los interminables pasillos de las mazmorras de Hogwarts, hasta que llegamos a una especie de cuartucho diminuto, del tamaño del cuarto de Ron en La Madriguera. La puerta estaba abierta, entró y luego me hizo entrar. Apenas pasé, cerró la puerta con candado y se recostó contra ella. Era la misma rutina de siempre. Lo miré. Estaba con los brazos caídos y la vista fija en sus zapatos.

-Hazlo-susurró.

Esa era, era mi señal. Me acerqué a él, tome una de sus mejillas, mientras que con la otra mano le tomaba por la cintura y lo besé. Sí, yo a él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no al revés? Nunca lo supe. Por su actitud uno supondría que Malfoy me haría y desharía de todo a penas estuviéramos solos; pero no, era yo, y siempre fui yo el que tomaba la iniciativa, a pesar de que afuera de los armarios de escobas y cuartos secretos, fuera yo el que me sonrojaba, el que me paralizaba, el que tartamudeaba y hacía estupideces en su presencia. No me pregunten porqué. Las cosas entre nosotros nunca fueron lógicas. No espero que ahora, cuando estamos a un mes de terminar el colegio, lo sean.

Cuando ya no me alcanza el aire, le doy tregua a su lengua, y empiezo a besarle el cuello, mientras desabotono su camisa y él respira entrecortadamente susurrando mi nombre: Harry, Harry…

Me encanta que lo haga, ¿saben? De ese modo sé que es sólo mío. Que sólo yo le hago y le haré las cosas que le hago cada vez que puedo. Cada vez que me insulta, me dice "San Potter" en tono de burla frente a los demás Slytherins, o me empuja en el campo de Quidditch, está bien. Por mí está bien, ¿saben? Porque sé que cada insulto en público es un "te amo" en secreto, que cada caída de mi escoba en pleno partido es un beso que su boca me dará en los camerinos, sé que los puntos que le quitan a Gryffindor cuando Ron se pone a pelear con él porque me insulta valen la pena. Sé que todos y cada uno de los malos ratos que me hace pasar Draco Malfoy, serán cobrados en el baño de los prefectos cuando él grite, a todo pulmón y llevado por el éxtasis, mi nombre: ¡¡¡HARRYYYYYY!!!

 


End file.
